The apt pupil
by RebelleJacobs
Summary: Joker/OC Mad man meets girl,drives her crazy and they try to kill each other forever . A story of madness and and how close each of us is to crossing that line. VERY dark with adult themes,sex and violence. That Starts Ch 6 impatient types! please review
1. Introductions

**It's a story as old as fan fiction**

**Madman meets girl, drives her crazy and they try to kill each other forever**

**It's a slow starter ..but be patient , it's gonna be **

**DARK and DIRTY , dealing with very adult themes.**

**Rebelle is an Idealized version of myself … hey , why not ?**

**I own all original characters , I don't own DC Characters **

**I'm sorry about the underlining , I don't know why it does that sometimes . It's something to do with the site .. It's not me doing it.**

A TV flashes dimly in an old hospital rec room . It looked like any hospital rec room with it's cracked linoleum floors and pasty pink walls (Pink was supposed to be a soothing color , good for the patients )

but these walls were 5 feet of concrete with a heavy duty cage over each tiny break proof window The doors were made of industrial steel and had a computer locking system that was constantly updated with the latest security measures . This was the wing of Arkham asylum that dealt with the criminally insane. You had to be trusted even to see the rec room if you were locked up in here.

It had been over a year since the terrorist known as " the Joker " had been locked up here.

He was the most dangerous example of a home grown terrorist this country had ever seen.

His antics had put Timothy McVeigh to shame and sent a shiver of terror up the collective spines of the entire country. You see, Timothy McVeigh had a motive, a racist motive but a motive nonetheless . People could Understand Timothy McVeigh, but what drove the Joker ?What was the Joker's motive ? If he had one no one understood it. Was it Just pointless ,purposeless mayhem ? Was it some sort of sadistic game he was playing with the world ?What motive could he have had ? Oh , but he had one . He was sending a message …_ everything burns._

The Patriot act was amended in the wake of the Joker's terrorist acts ,with the entire nation's support . Homeland security had never been so strong . Habeus Corpus had been " temporarily " suspended ever since the patriot act was first introduced . That meant You could be picked up and taken away just on suspicion of terrorist ties or sympathies . No Miranda, no lawyer , no trail … you simply disappear. But it was only after the Joker's spree that people actually started to be picked up . The country embraced this little development led by such notables as Bill O'Reilly and Ann Coulter . The people were happy, even grateful to give away their rights if it meant they would be safe.

The little TV Flashed High on the wall of the rec room. A tall, slim man sat peering through long blond waves at the screen . He sat quietly in his hospital blue scrubs ,his bare feet black from the old linoleum ,seemingly mesmerized by the TV above him. He had finally earned the right to sit there ,unwatched by all but security cameras . He was charming , funny , a model patient. He took his meds and submitted to every indignity . He pouring out his soul to every doctor . He went on about his abusive childhood and how he'd suffered. They especially loved to hear _how he got his scars …_

"My father was a man of …strange passions shall we say … a fiend . One night he came home drunk . I woke up with him standing in the doorway ." why'd you wake me up daddy ?" "I'll show you why " he said coming toward me . Now my father always carried a knife , That's the only thing I learned from him. ,be armed at all times. I started to scream , out came that knife "sh ,sh , sh…We can't have that " but I wouldn't stop . I wanted my mother " don't cry …I'll just have to put a smile on that face ' " no more tears ,let's have a smile! "

The best lies lay closest to the truth , any good liar knew that and the Joker was the best . They ate it up . It was like a game. The Tears, breakthroughs at the proper times, the moments of clarity. Anyway his father _was_ a fiend . But they'd never find out why. They'd never find out his name and they'd never know how he got his" Chelsea grin ".That was another time , another person long dead . There was only the _Joker _.

Why remember painful ,boring things anyway ? Why remember the sad little man who'd been the former tenet of this oh so useful body ?The JOKER was larger than life. A trickster for the ages . Someone to be respected , feared, even admired .Life was a joke , a bad one ,he'd learned that the hard way .There were no rules. No matter how good you were , no matter how kind , no matter how hard you worked or how deeply you loved everything you had would eventually be destroyed . Everyone you love would eventually betray you .It was chaos .The only sensible thing was to be the agent of that chaos . To be free ,TRULY free. A part of that destruction of it all…. and it was great fun. Laughing as the world burned.

Almost as if he were serving some sort of noble purpose…and that was the greatest joke of all.

The little screen flashed above him "… a Fox News special report. Local Gotham city singer Rebelle Jacobs Has been picked up by homeland security today for BEATING the Father of her child with a bat .

Tom?

The screen flashed to a street outside a small Gotham club. A nice looking young reporter stood by a puffed up older police officer.

Thank you Karen. A local singer known for her Theatrical stage shows and odd attire was picked up by homeland security today after she beat her child's father with a bat .

Officer ,First off , why did homeland security get involved?

The officer turned , looking as official as possible " Well her stage persona combined with certain ..beliefs set off some alarms. We thought it best not to take any chances "

"And the victim" the reporter asked" how is he?"

"he'll survive…barely" the officer said darkly

The reporter nodded" That's good news "

then he asked "One question I think we'd all like know is Why the need for homeland security to get involved ? Wouldn't the judicial system put her away anyway ? "

The officer looked down a moment " well, her son's father seems to have been about to commit … a crime , which she prevented when she attacked him. It's not certain if she would be prosecuted or whether she'd do time .With her odd persona and the violence involved we thought it best she be picked up "

" the reporter looked excited by this news" so she was preventing a crime ?What crime if I may… The officer cut him off " I'm afraid I'm not able to go into that "

The reporter pressed on

" Sources say Rebelle will be taken to Arkham asylum , is that because of her stage persona ?

The officer went on " No, that wouldn't be enough to warrant sending her to Arkham . She also has certain beliefs that well… convince us she's less than sane . Arkham seemed like the best place to send her . For our safety and for her own "

A smile cracked the Jokers oddly handsome ,make up free face .His scars pinched and wrinkled with the stress of that smile. He'd have a little friend to play with .The only place in Arkham they'd send someone picked up by homeland security was right here , the Criminally insane wing .She sounded like such a nice girl. How _unfair_, being locked up for preventing a crime. He laughed.. High and wild .Something he rarely allowed himself in this place , under the watchful eyes of nurses ,doctors , guards …but he couldn't help it! It was too funny! A perfect little playmate all for himself … and locked up for _preventing_ a crime ! Ha ha ha , Life truly was a joke !

A few days went by .Then out of the blue counseling sessions were cancelled , groups rescheduled and every patient locked up tight. Joker stood, peering out the small window in the door of his room. Something was going on and he knew what . He grinned, his scars creasing as they always did when he smiled .'Stay caaaalm' he thought 'don't get excited , think boring ..like them!' but he couldn't help but continue to grin, giggling under his breath. In that high pitched maniacal way the people so loved . They loved it , he knew they did .

The male nurses cut they're eyes at him, Joker pressed his lips together in a show of mock seriousness.

" sorry booooys…. I guess I'm not 'cured' yet " he said smiling In what he hoped was a sane way .

Moments passed, Joker looked in the direction of the wing's main door ,waiting to see his new neighbor.

Finally the high pitched BEEP beep beep of a keypad was heard then the BOOM of a locking mechanism being opened. A pair of emotionless guards held a young woman by either arm. She wore a disheveled red dress that would have looked right on a porcelain doll ,and did nothing to hide her rather large assets , with a pair of devil horns poking out of her wild red hair. Tears poured down her cheeks which were already smeared with black eye makeup "I had to stop him, don't you understand ?… why don't you understand ?" she sobbed . She looked at one guard, then another saying .." ….please, You would have done it too ! You know you would!" They rolled their eyes at each other saying nothing .

" Wow ,you ARE insane " the Joker said smirking .

She turned her head ,her jaw set and her eyes narrowed ready to take on her attacker.

Her eyes met Joker's and there was a moment she didn't quite seem to recognize him.

He smiled and a look of shock went across her face." no, no, no…" she protested " I don't belong here , this what I wear on stage , I don't walk around like this… I'm not crazy !"

The Joker laughed … ooo it was priceless , I wonder if she's too far gone to really corrupt ?

What fun was a dolly if it didn't give you a little _fight ?_


	2. Rebel,rebel

**Bear with me guys , it's a slow starter but it'll be worth it ..believe me .**

**Chapter 4 is where it starts getting gooood .**

**But you need some story before that **

Days came and went ,Rebelle's room was silent ,aside from occasional sobbing heard late at night.

Joker , or " John Doe" as the hospital insisted on referring to him , peered thru her window. He was supposed to be on his way to a group… blah.

Rebelle sat in a corner ,legs pulled up to her chest wearing the same blue scrubs they all did. Her thick red hair hung wildly around her face, big blue eyes stared into space. Finally her head turned , she saw him looking thru her window . That same look of shock went across her face .She looked away ,then back ,then away again.

Joker grinned … which had the desired effect ,she held herself closer .She was scared.

This was his only entertainment ..aside from playing with the doctors and watching the news for signs of Batsy .

He missed Batsy .

He stood for a long time, head cocked to one side , licking his lips ..hoping he wouldn't be noticed before something exciting happened.

He wasn't disappointed,

" what do you want!" she shouted at the window

" SH,sh ,sh ….you want the nurses to hear you shouting ? " he shook his head saying " Tsk,tsk tsk " with mock concern.

" they might have to … calm you down" he smiled a bit wider … Mimicking a shot in the arm.

" or…_restrain _you " he said eyes wide with excitement " OOOO hooo hoo" he laughed ,stifling himself before it got too loud.

He was so different looking without make up. That was why she hadn't known him when she'd first seen him. He was just a tall slim man with blonde wavy hair …and 2 scars extending from the sides of his mouth , like he was smiling forever. They were jagged , frightening looking scars that made him look like a street punk who'd crossed the wrong drug dealer .Oddly He was still attractive . He had that air of deadly charisma that she couldn't help but notice when she'd seen him on TV.

His looks and charisma frightened her more than his scars . She swallowed hard , He was like the hillside strangler ,attracting all sorts of idiot women who fell in love …thinking they could save him.

" leave me alone " she said trying to sound firm …but it came off like a little girl telling off a playground bully .

" leave you alone ?… why ? Am I bothering you ?" he said ..trying to look hurt "Don't you LIKE me ?"

With that she gritted her teeth and rushed the door , both fists landing on the small window

He laughed " OOO hoo hoo ..ha ha ha OOOOOH boy!"

She stared him dead in the eye saying" No, I don't _like you "_

" _that's more like it!!" he growled deep in his throat. _

_He looked at her like she'd just given him a passionate kiss ._

_She said nothing .She just gritted her teeth while he stared with those dead eyes , licking his lips like a bored snake._

" _Hmmm… maybe the nurses will convince you I'm worth talking to "_

"_Nurse! " he called " oh Nurse … I think our new guest is a bit agitated "_

_With that they came running …_

" _Wait…! She said ..but the shot was in her arm before she could say another word ._


	3. One bad day

_**This one's a bit long … I promised some good stuff in Ch 4 so I had to fit a lot into CH 3 **_

_**Thanks to Coldplay for Viva la Vida **_

_It was weeks before Rebelle was finally allowed to go to groups .Groups we're mandatory, if you didn't go to groups you didn't leave you're room. You didn't even get out to see your Doctor .The doctor came to you. You just stayed in that tiny cell 24/7 , the only respite being a weekly shower . _

_The Joker sat swinging his feet in a circle of folding chairs. The room looked like it had been decorated sometime in the 1970s complete with run down wood paneling and shaggy green carpet. Joker smiled ,a truly genuine smile ,and hummed his new favorite song _

"…_I used to roll the dice_

_Feel the fear I my enemy's eyes…"_

He looked around impatiently .No one was here yet . He was a BIT early he thought as he continued his song.

"…_It was a wicked and a wild wind_

_Blew open the doors to let me in_

_Shattered windows and the sound of drums_

_People couldn't believe what I'd become …."_

Finally the Doctor entered ,followed closely by the former Dr . Crane . Dr Crane seemed to want to believe his opinion still mattered here …or that he could redeem himself in the hospital's eyes … 

'_FAT CHANCE '_ Joker thought.

Little by little other patients ,mostly nameless psychos , began to file in. He Stared at the door sitting bolt upright every time it began to open , only to be disappointed .He thought it was going to be another boring session until he heard the door creak one more time . 

"… _I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing_

_Roman Cavalry choirs singing…"_

Rebelle pushed open the heavy oak door ,

her little curvy body stretched with the effort .Her red head hanging down like she wished she was invisible .

Joker leaned over and patted a seat coyly ,the last seat in the circle . The one right next to his .

Rebelle's eyes went wide, she looked at the Dr to save her but he just smiled ,seemingly oblivious .

Rebelle stood for a moment before the Dr. finally said " please, have a seat . "

She walked quickly. Her head down, arms crossed over her large breasts and took her seat next to the Joker who tilted his head and smiled sweetly.

"… _be my mirror my sword and shield_

_My missionary in the foreign field…"_

Then he dropped his gaze, just for a moment ,to her poorly concealed assets . Just to make her uncomfortable … it worked.

He flicked his eyes up and met hers , licking his lips .A shiver went down her spine ,but she didn't look away . She couldn't let him know how much he scared her.

"Shall we begin?" The Dr. asked 

He looked over at Rebelle " we have a new addition here today .Rebelle , I'm Dr . Frankel welcome "

Everyone looked at her ,she shot her eyes around the room and looked down again.

"Rebelle, why don't you tell us what brought you here ?"

" ummm, I'd like to wait if you don't mind " she said

" why may I ask ?" Dr. Frankel said with a look of concern she doubted was real.

" ummmm, I'm the only woman in this wing ." she said looking as if she were shrinking

" and … I feel ummm, out of place …and a little " she hesitated a moment " scared " she said her eyes darting over to The Joker .

" Being the only woman here isn't something that's likely to change anytime soon." Dr Frankel said " Remember , everyone is here because they deserve to be . Man or woman ." Rebelle rolled her eyes at this . " as for safety , the 2 guards currently at the door ,not to mention the others we have on staff , manage to keep things calm." 

" they don't even carry guns " Rebelle said under her breath noting the Taser, Baton and mace they DID carry ." Guns are a safety hazard " Dr Frankel said " Please , tell us about yourself . The first time is always hardest "

Rebelle looked around the room .She was surrounded by men who ,for the most part ,looked like they belonged more in a prison than a hospital. Many of them had tattoos that had obviously been done in prison, lighting bolts ,187's…thanks to history channel she knew what these meant. They meant these men were killers, some of them white supremacists as well. How could she 'deserve ' to be here ?

The room was silent ,finally a cough from Dr. Frankel got her started 

" I was coming home from a show "she said quietly "my son's Dad , Casey , had been watching him "

She stopped a moment " I came in the back, there was a movie on …it was porn, Casey was in his boxers ,he looked…excited . I saw my son sitting next to him…" she trailed off 

"You see " she said ,her voice high like she was trying to explain to mommy why she'd broken a rule "

" Casey was abused by his own father …never mind how he treated me " she trailed off darkly " I couldn't take it , the thought of him hurting my son ..so I grabbed the bat I keep next to the door, for protection …"

She trailed off again.

" Was your son ok ?" Dr. Crane burst in " It's not time for patients to ask questions yet Jonathan " DR Frankel said .A look of annoyance crossed Dr. Cranes handsome face .Rebelle wondered if he was gay .

" he was ok. The police told me he wasn't abused , I was lucky. I'm always very careful.. I watch everything. I don't trust anybody " 

" how old is your son ?" Dr. Frankel asked 

" 12 she said ' adding "I was a teenager when I had him , My mother had just died and ..I didn't really _value _virginity "she said with a rebellious tone." 

'Maybe ..27?' Joker thought .' she looks younger '

" why didn't you call the police ? Why take the law into your own hands ? You wouldn't be here if you'd just trusted in the system " Dr Frankel said

" nothing had happened yet …. He wouldn't do any time . Even if something HAD happened he'd only get 5 yrs …. There's no justice for child molesters " she spat " I wasn't going to let Devon think _I _didn't love him. That I'd let someone get away with .. _That _"

' interesting …' Joker thought careful to keep his body still ,his head straight as his eyes looked sidelong at her .' we're learning more and more about little Rebelle '

" you know that from …_personal _experience ?" Dr Frankel said ,asking the question the Joker was thinking 

" …who cares " her voice cracked. 

'YES' Joker mouthed ,arousing a few smiles .

He turned his head ,letting her know he was watching her .Soaking up the fear he felt . He knew it was more than fear though, It was always the same with women _. _The ones who'd been abused were the worst …she was going to be all kinds of fun. He smiled at her with mock innocence She swallowed ,he could see her trying not to look at him. From this angle her face was soft and round ,like a lost little girl … a moment before it was all hard angles , a tiny Amazon …. _all kinds of fun!_

A Beefy guy with 187 tattooed on his hand spoke up when patients were finally allowed 

" you did the right thing . The only justice short eyes get is the justice they get in prison. " several patients nodded "I think you're a good mom "… This made her feel a bit better ,but she wasn't sure if a killer who'd obviously been in and out of prison's opinion _should _make her feel better .

As group ended the Joker leaned over and placed a hand on her knee .

" all it takes is _one bad day _" he said " I've been there , I know " he said licking his lips as per usual .

For one second he thought he saw a look of empathy cross her face before it was replaced with fear once again . Joker Giggled as she left the room, very quietly . The game was afoot!

--Suddenly groups were like a great detective story . What were Rebelle's weaknesses? What buttons could be pushed … _how useful could she be to him ?_

"… You see _Joker _was a natural choice " he said " I mean I already had the smile " he said demonstrating .

Rebelle rolled her eyes and harrumphed .

" you have something to say about John's experience?" Dr Frankel said , obviously annoyed

" I can't believe you don't see he's playing you!" she said her voice rising " he's just telling you what you want to hear … and what's with 'John '? Is that supposed to be his name ?"

Dr Frankel took his glasses off , Dr Crane smiled intrigued and the others just sat back .

" That's very interesting _Rebecca " _he said using her Given Name _" _You see John isn't ready to share his name with us ,until he is we call him John ,or John Doe as he's listed in our records." he said." But since you brought it up, you and John have something in common .You both have alternate Identities "

" I don't have an alternate identity " she said 

"What would you call _Rebelle _?" he asked

" Rebelle's a stage name , it's not the same thing " she said surprised he'd even think to compare her _the Joker_.

Meanwhile the Joker looked at her with a hurt expression, playing into everything Dr. Frankel expected him to be .

"OH ?" Dr Frankel asked " so dressing up in a strange outfit, using a strange name , and even creating a fantasy about yourself isn't what John did as the Joker ?"

" it's called marketing " she said 

" it's a little more than that . Isn't it Rebecca ?"

She flushed bright red ." So I tell myself a story that makes me feel better ? It doesn't hurt anyone ."

"What's that story ?" DR Crane asked , Dr Frankel said nothing just looking at Rebelle .

" That I have a guardian angel … or devil . Someone who protects me .. It's just a story. Something I believed as a child " She said "I had a hard childhood… It was a comfort "

" you don't believe it now ?" Frankel asked 

" Sometimes" she said quietly " it's better than the truth …as I said it doesn't hurt anyone "

"this relates to your belief in the occult ?" The Dr asked

" If she could have gotten redder she would have " yes … a lot of people believe in _the occult _" she said

" a lot of people aren't in Arkham" The Dr. answered .

Joker caught up with her on the way out , he leaned over whispering in her ear " I guess we're just 2 of a kind " he laughed " Oooo hoo hoo HA ha ha " 

She didn't say anything ,she just set her jaw and continued walking .

"don't pretend ya don't like me" he said shaking a finger at her " I know ya do "

" I don't !"she said stopping to stamp her foot " oooohhhhhh hoo hoo " he laughed " _of course _you do ,look at you… I'm all you think about ."

She didn't say anything ..she just walked.

He was all charisma .All the patients looked up to him. The Doctors believed in him, in his _progress . _After all he was a _super star . _A maniacal anarchist with a personality you couldn't help but notice . He was every serial killer women threw themselves at .A Famous bad boy …she did like him, and she hated him too. He was every evil thing that had every happened to her wrapped in a glorious show stopping package . She was sick and she knew it .

" you like being hurt ..don't you " he growled " I can tell "he said licking his lips 

It was like being hit on by Johnny Depp combined with Jack the Ripper ..and she'd been abused just enough to like it .

You're everything I Hate " she said "Everyone who ever hurt me . Every one I dream of destroying ."

" oooooo …… I love it " he growled 

She closed her mouth walking as fast as she could to the safety of her room 

" they're letting your kid visit pretty soon huh ? …" he asked "OOOh hoo hoo … that'll be fun" 


	4. Making a choice

_**This one's violent guys**_

_**But .. It's what I would do in the same situation.**_

_**I hope you enjoy.**_

_Joker stood at the window of his room looking down the empty hall, neon lights a buzz. He could see patients every once in awhile moving by their windows . He frowned, his brow furrowed as he stared. He was trying to decide what to do about his new toy._

_When he first came to Arkham he'd thought, well he'd thought he was screwed. He'd underestimated the power of __celebrity _.People were dying for a little excitement in their lives ,for someone who'd embody their dreams ,someone who wasn't afraid to be noticed … and they'd do anything for it . They didn't seem to care who died .People loved his freedom, his fearlessness ..his power.

People were stupid .

He'd been the doctors favorite from the moment he showed up . He was QUITE the puzzle ,they all wanted to put him back together ,to be the hero who "cured " the Joker. SO, he gave them what they wanted …and they ate it up. Dr. Frankel was writing a paper on him. He expected it to make his career . Ha , he'd like to see the state of his _career _when the world found out how easily he'd been duped .

And they'd find out ..very soon.

His idea , once he'd found out exactly how to play the idiots here at Arkham , had been to get " cured" and released. What a bug that'd be up the Batman's butt ! Oh ,he'd play good citizen for _awhile_ ,call for Batman to be locked up … it would be GREAT fun !

There was just one problem.

"…_John , you've made great progress . I'm very proud of you " Dr Frankel said at his private session_

" _Thanks Doc , you know how hard I've been tryin " he'd said with a grin " so, you think there's any chance I might be .. Released ? Not now mind you but ..in the future ?"_

" _Well John , I couldn't even think of recommending that until you gave us your real name.." Dr Frankel had said . Joker had started to open his mouth ,he was going to say ' John Smith ' but Dr Frankel continued " a name we can verify ." Joker shut his mouth" The authorities wouldn't be satisfied unless we had a birth certificate ,family members or fingerprints ..at least some dental records ..surely you've been to a dentist ?" Joker didn't say anything ,he just stared out that barred window '"John ?" Dr Frankel said " I'm not ready to do that Doc… "_

And that was that. He'd never give them his name, so he'd never be released ,no matter how well he played the game or how long he waited . Well, time for a new game . At least all that trust he'd built up would help set things in motion . Oh yes , he'd do what he did best ,turn their lovely plans of curing him right on their heads .Now ..just what did he do about his little toy ?

He'd been watching the news, looking for signs of The Batman ..his bestest pal, when he'd discovered her . He'd thought her a normal girl ..a normal girl who'd had a very bad day .He liked tormenting normal girls . The sort of normal girls who dressed like all the other normal girls , who did what was expected, and always followed the rules . Like Rachel Dawes . She was a brave little soldier . He looked skyward , rest in peace Rachel, you were a fine pawn in Mine and Batsy's little game . You were unworthy of him , of course . How could a normal girl ever understand men like Batsy and him ? But she was a fine little pawn ,falling for her King.

Rebelle however , she was different. All he'd expected was a ..a little distraction while he was locked up . Get a nice normal girl to question herself and everything she stood for . Break her fine little moral code until she didn't know where she stood . He'd wanted to show her just how useless rules were ..her and everyone else . Heck ,he still wanted that .

But Rebelle wasn't a normal girl.. .she was unique. Their little group therapy sessions had taught him that .

What a kook! Only someone who'd had a lot of very bad days could be as special as that .

She wasn't quite a freeeeak, not like him . Oh no ..she hadn't had the definitive _bad day _yet .That day when you realize all your rules are meaningless .. . the day you realize all your so called _loved ones _will leave you . They only loved you as long as it was convenient for them to. The minute you didn't fit into that _TINY_ box they put you in.. they'd abandon you . Like baby born on prom night .

No, she still had hope .. " OOOooo hooo hoooo HA ha ha " he laughed . Anyone looking on would have thought for no reason at all. Well, that's what he could teach her ..the futility of hope.

He decided, he'd take her with him… he just had to see .._how far he could push her ._

Heck ..she might make a nice tool for awhile , like baseball bat! He pictured her suddenly her holding her bloody bat ." HOOOhOOo hoo , uh huh ha " he laughed… that was priceless.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was visiting day . If you thought it was tough to get time in the rec room just try getting visitors .

The very few patients who were trusted enough to have visitors would be in the rec room surrounded by guards ,the others would be locked up . Except for him ,see he was _trusted _enough he just didn't have any friends .No, he had employees . Employees were better than friends , you could fire them.. Or kill them as the case may be .

Rebelle had been allowed to have one visitor . She got that privilege in record time ,probably because she was the sanest one in the place. Joker stood watching Rebelle as she sat nervously on the beat up rec room couch. A few minutes later a brown haired boy of about 12 was escorted in to see her. Time to make his move .

" Ooooo , who is this ?" Joker asked .Rebelle's body stiffened .He wrapped an arm around the boy and led him out of the room before she could say a word " Hey! Devon… don't go with him.." But they were already headed toward the main entrance of the wing 

" sooo..you like baseball ? I hear yer mom has a real nice BAT .." Rebelle ran after them 

" what are you trying to do ?" she said ,fear filling her voice " oh we're just getting to know each other "Joker's eyes followed a male nurse who was headed toward the rec room "..aaaaaand I thought ya might wanna be out here when.." 

BOOOM. Fire exploded out of the rec room…too fast for even a scream to be heard .

" That happened " the Joker finished . Most of the guards ,several nurses and doctors had been in that rec room. Only 2 guards were left and they stood by the main door behind them .They stared for a long moment before taking out their walkies. How had an explosive gotten in Arkham? The answer came almost before she could think the question. That same male nurse who'd been heading to the rec room threw a knife into the neck of one of the guards..

" drop the walkie " The Joker said to the other one tilting his head to one side ,smile stretched from ear to ear ,his arm still wrapped around her sons shoulder. OOOh hoo hoo OOOO hoo hoo ... That's a good boy " he reached out his free hand and the nurse handed him a knife . Rebelle looked at this 'nurse '. He was wild eyed and giggling ,was he even a real nurse ?

The Joker tightened his grip on her son and put the knife to his throat . Rebelle almost didn't register what was going on. Fires burning … patients screaming from their rooms to escape the smoke ,an insane giggling nurse and now , and now the Joker had a knife to her sons throat .

The Joker tilted back and forth on his toes, pulling Devon with him." Ya like games kiddo ..? Let's play a game … it's called _how much does Mummy love me ?_" He said his voice deepening to a growl " OOOo hoo hoo AAAH Ha ha oh ho ho "

Devon's face was a mask of fear ,punctuated by adolescent anger " ooooo yer a feisty one " he whined '"but this isn't about you " he growled " I won't hes-i-tate to kill you , believe you me .." his eyes met Rebelle's " if that's what it takes ."

The Nurse was behind her knife in hand laughing away . The remaining guard stood ..shaking.

" NOW ," the Joker said loudly into Devon's ear " here's how we play our game, yer mom kills that guard oooooor " he paused eyes boring into hers " I kill you … Hmmm .. Who do you think will win ? OOOOh Ha ha ha ooo hm uh hm "

Rebelle just stood for a long moment ,Joker shook his head from side to side " come oooon …. Yer morals or yer baby ? HMM which is it … choose" 

She shook herself out of the shock that had descended …. " you can't mean.."

She started " OH YES I DO ! " He shouted tongue dancing over his pale lips " I mean ever word … maybe I'll have to show you " With that he twisted the knife in his hand and stabbed Devon in the fleshy part of his arm

" NOOOOO! " She screamed, Devon cried out " shut up " Joke growled and surprisingly Devon complied lowering his cries to a pathetic whimper " now you're going to have to make a choice . You're Baby or that upstanding guard over there . Your interests ..or his ." he nodded his head in the guards direction " Killing is about making a choice ..choose between one life or the other . Will you make the choice that's best for you ..or ..?'

her son's eyes dug into her ..he was bleeding … Rebelle's son was all she had ,he was her baby . Her flesh and blood. Her heart ached… pain like knife shot through her chest .

" Better hurry .. I plan on leaving this dump before it fills with smoke " he said matter of factly .

Suddenly everything went cold… like she was invisible , or a puppet on a string . She looked around …finding the baton the dead guard carried "ooh NICE choice " Joker said shaking his head excitedly 

Everything seemed so far away … The guard was crying " please , I have a family .." That ignited a spark of rage in her chest …just a spark but it focused her " OH ? Do you have children?" she asked "ye..yes 2 little girls " she could hear Devon crying , it sounded so far away " where are they now ?" 

" with their mother " the guard answered " you have life insurance ?" the guard began to cry more deeply " y..yes " Rebelle Nodded and grabbed a handful of his hair " _Your_ children are safe .. Take comfort in that "

She could hear laughing " OOOOOO ha ha OOOOOO Ho ho uh HOOOO oh ho ho ho "

Everything was so far away … like she was locked up in her room ,just looking out her window . She closed her eyes , hoping if she couldn't see it , it wasn't happening…but her arms kept swinging . They kept swinging until there were no more crys … only that maniacal laughter filling her ears .

Joker growled " _OOOOh you have a GOOD Mummy ! " _


	5. Escape

_**This was a tough one to write .. Tough but necessary **_

_**I hope you enjoy it ..it only gets dirtier from here .**_

_**I'm sorry about the underlining , I don't know why it does that sometimes . It's something to do with the site .. It's not me doing it.**_

_Rebelle stood staring blankly at an asylum wall. Her eyes were open but she didn't see a thing ._

_Somewhere far away she could hear crying, smell smoke but she didn't understand any of it ._

_A hand wrapped around hers " I'll take that sweeeeetie " her grip loosened and the baton slipped out of her hand and into the other " That's a good girl " a voice whined nasally . A Hand went up and down in front of her face then stroked her cheek softly " Sh,Sh ,sh ……come ooooon" the voice whined a pair of glittering dangerous eyes met hers " __snap out of it " _the voice turned to a deep growl , a sharp sting slammed her head to one side . She'd been slapped, hard

She Found herself looking into the Joker's eyes . His naked face so dangerous looking, just evil eyes and that carved up smile .Not even the semblance of a joke without his makeup on. He just looked hard and weasely . He was still attractive though , in that streety bad boy way . He smiled ,satisfied she was back from never-never land and took a step back applauding , the nurse joined in uproariously " BRAAAVO!" He Cried " you WON the game!" He grabbed the back of her head pushing it down to face her handiwork .There crumpled on the floor was the guard ,but something looked …wrong . She stared for a long moment not quite understanding .Finally it registered , the guard had no face. His entire head was a mass of flesh ,blood and hair .

" It's gonna be tough identifying HIM… OOOO hoohoo hAAA ha ha uh hu "

Suddenly Rebelle lost it ,puking all over the floor. She puked till there was nothing left inside her then stumbled backwards as waves of dizziness took over , straight Into The Joker . " OOOO hoo ho Hmm mm mmm" he giggled wrapping his arms around her " Oh my aren't we friiieeendly " she tried to pull away ,halfheartedly .Everything was still spinning ,still so far away . " you did that sooo much better than I would have thought " his breath hot on her neck as he wrapped his arms around her more tightly . Rebelle got a sudden creepy feeling and tried to pull away " noo,no no" he said quietly and held her closer " don't you want to see yer baby ?" he spun her around to see Devon, crying on the floor .

He looked up terror in his eyes when he saw her looking his direction.

" Devon " she said softly " it's ok" she sounded drunk or like she was falling asleep " no one's going to hurt you anymore " She started toward Devon, the Joker letting her slip from his hold , and was met with " NOOoo ,nooooo leave me alone " as he cowered against the wall.

"OOOOH, How ungrateful ! " Joker said with mock sympathy " after all you DID for him ! "

"I had to, he would have killed you …" she said ,he just kept saying " nooo, no "

Tears welled up in her eyes, her throat closed " he would have killed you " she whispered he just sat arms wrapped around his legs not saying a thing .

" he's THE JOKER!!" she screamed tears streaming down her face ,this seemed to get his attention. He looked up and his eyes went to the Joker who tilted his head with a grin and waved " ya .. Uh , ya want my… autograph ?" he asked . Devon's eyes showed a momentary hint of sympathy for his Mother but he didn't get up or say a thing .

" My ,my my people are so, ungrateful " he said " Tsk,tsk,tsk …..I mean , loo- ook what you did for him

, you saved his life-uh . " he spat out the last bit like a piece of old meat" You just can't count on anybody I guess ." he shook his head sadly.

Her heart was broken, .She'd been trying to save her son but had she lost him anyway ?

"WELL…" The Joker said" no time to uh…dilly dally " He nodded to the nurse who pushed in the code for the door to the criminally insane wing 

Beep ,beep beep then BOOOM as the locking mechanism slid open . The Joker threw some scrubs at Devon " put these on " he said as the nurse handed him a uniform Identical to his own . He stripped down without a hint of shame ,Showing sinewy muscle over his lean body as he took off his scrubs. Rebelle held her head down embarrassed ,trying to avoid anything too…private " Don't pretend your not looking girly .. I see ya " he grinned eyeing her with obvious conceit . She turned red . He winked at her , still stark naked , and threw a uniform to her " ya better hurry , we only got 5 minutes before that door shuts auto-matically . I wanna be outta here by then " He was almost beautiful in his shamelessness . She supposed that was part of his charm . He was fearless ..he was free .

" Ya better huuury , or do I have to do it myself ?" he said coldly .

She turned her back to him and changed . He didn't say anything but she could feel his eyes bore into her backside . She supposed he did it just to make her squirm . By the time she turned back The Joker and Devon were both changed .. He grabbed her in one arm. ,like they were old buddies . The only difference being her 'buddy ' had a knife to her side . He then grabbed Devon with the other and the nurse fell in behind .

"Shall we?" he said merrily as he led them casually through Arkham . She could just make out fire trucks coming up along the outside . " OOOOOooo , tell me this isn't fun !" he whispered skipping once. It looked like Dorothy and her friends skipping down the yellow brick road . Firefighters ran past them toward The criminally insane wing . Patients were being led outside . They looked for all the world 

Like 3 nurses and a patient evacuating the building . She felt the Joker's knife dig into her side as he leaned in closer and whispered " niiice view by the way " he raised his eyebrows in what she was sure he thought was a sexy manner " oooo HOOO hoo HMMM .. Oh I better keep quiet " he said pursing his lips and stifling a giggle .

They walked straight to the front of the building , the chaos in the criminally insane wing giving them plenty of distraction from prying eyes . The Joker pulled Devon in tightly and whispered in his ear " we'll be dropping you off here kiddo , my life's too fast passed fer brats" he said eyes twinkling " You'll keep yer mouth shut …. _If _you still looove yer mummy " he continued " wouldn't her to get hurt " His eyes became a predatory glare as he spat the last bit out .

With that he shoved Devon away and gripped Rebelle closer pulling her outside . She looked over her shoulder meeting Devon's gaze as she was led away . His arm was still bleeding and his eyes looking desperate, maybe he did still love his Mommy ?

With that the great doors opened . Waiting outside were several busses one of which the Joker hopped into pulling her along followed closely by the nurse. They sat in the last seats the others being filled by not so troubled patients . Rebelle curled up next to the window ,trying to escape the Jokers grasp and began to shake .

" No, no, doll " The Joker said and pulled her close to him , her head resting on his chest .She began to shake harder ." I know you've had a tough day " he said almost sounding sincere " Sh,sh .sh " he said stroking her head " I'll show you "" his eyes dropped to look at her " I'll show ya the truth of this world … I'll show ya how to be great … like _ME "_

_The bus drove on . It finally stopped at the center of Gotham, Union station ,where they got off disappearing into the crowd .The Joker was free once again._


	6. Yer gonna love me

**Ok peeps , I don't know why It underlines . If you do and you know how to stop it PLEASE let me know!**

**This is the beginning of the end …for Rebelle. **

**How do you get someone to break?**

The Joker and the nurse muscled Rebelle out of Union Station and into a car . A Knife at her side and a smile and a wink in The Joker's Eye . No one noticed how roughly he held her ,the time she tried to pull away , the look in her eyes .People walked past without a single eyebrow raised., too busy with their own lives to get involved with a " domestic squabble " as it must have seemed to them .

" I've always relied on the _apathy _of strangers " the Joker said with a " OOO hooo HAAA Ha ha "

Rebelle looked around shocked, desperate for someone ,anyone to notice her .

" don't look so surprised "he added raising an eyebrow as he ran his tongue over the scars inside his mouth " As long as they can uh… tell themselves they don't know about it they don't have to _do _anything " he looked at her pointedly raising his eyebrows "and they'd rather not do anything " . The way he said it you'd think he were saying the sun would rise tomorrow .

Rebelle's eyes darted to The Joker's scars periodically as he dragged her through the station .He turned to her ,looking her deep in the eyes" They uh .. Don't look at ya close enough to notice details . Not If ya keep to yerself ." he grinned in the coldest way she'd ever seen. He was so sure he could walk through the crowd unnoticed ,even dragging a hostage alongside him. He was so sure ,and to her dismay she discovered ..he was right.

They drove through town unnoticed . Just 3 people driving along Gotham's streets and finally stopped outside an old warehouse near the docks . It seemed to have been made over into very cheap housing at one point . Now it stood abandoned , Just crumbling brick walls and graffiti. The sight of that old building , so far on the outskirts of town, made Rebelle cold with fear.

Creeeak , BOOM ,the door slammed open and The Joker dragged Rebelle into the warehouse. She tried to pull away kicking and screaming at the top of her lungs " HEEEELP! " His knife still dug into her ,now beginning to scratch the skin, but Rebelle ignored the pain She knew if she didn't get away now , she might never see the light of day again . If she didn't escape , she would likely die " no ,no ya don't " came the answer . The Joker held her squirming body with a grip of steel. " see , I'm doing ya a favor and this is how ya treat me ? Tsk tsk " He gripped her tighter and growled " ungraaaaateful ".

He carried her along with no trouble at all ,the nurse still following . " It's the JOKER! He's FREE Help MEEEE!" she cried, her voice echoing off the walls around her ." scream yer head of girlie … It ain't gonna help , but ya might not wanna piss me off " he said shooting her a tense look as the nurse giggled .

They threw Rebelle into a small , dark room " I'll uh .. Give ya a chance to miss me " the Joker said . She couldn't see him, but she could hear him smile. She heard the door lock . It was a terrifying sound . Being locked up in the asylum was bad ,this was worse . There was no light .Rebelle had fantastic night vision , if there'd been light she would have been able to see…something . There was none. She held her hands out searching the room. There were no windows . What was worse the room seemed to be a large closet …with a bucket . She Felt a sense of despair come over her . He did her a favor ? A favor ? He took her out of one prison and locked her in another .One that was far worse . Would he forget her there ? Would she die in that tiny dark room, all alone ? If he did remember …what then? She started shaking once again. Maybe dieing was better .

Rebelle couldn't tell how long she sat in that dark room ,but it was a long time . She was thirsty ,very thirsty . Images flashed in front of her eyes like waking dreams in the darkness . Images of Clowns with knives cutting her up into tiny pieces . She couldn't tell which was worse ,the thought of dieing in that closet or of being let out by _him_. When her mouth got so dry she felt her tongue would crack she decided . Better to get out and fight than to die of thirst in there .

A crack of light appeared ,Rebelle's eyes closed fast after so long in the dark . A hand grabbed her roughly by the jaw and put something to her lips . WATER! Sweet water . She drank and drank clinging to the hand that brought it . She was so grateful for the taste of water .A spark gratitude welled up in her chest for whoever brought it . When she finished that bottle she croaked " MORE" and was quickly given another . She felt someone stroke her face as she drank. She didn't even care who was doing it . The pleasure of water and human companionship after such absolute isolation was enough . It overwhelmed her ,took her anger away and replaced it with joy . She could almost love the kind person who brought it .

Slowly she was able to open her eyes. ,focusing on the person in front of her. The one who saved her. She saw the door cracked open and light streaming in silhouetting the man who was stroking her face so gently . At first a silhouette was all she saw ,then a bit of color… green. Her eyes went wide with shock . She saw wavy hair tinged with _green , then a face .White against the darkness with a smeared grin that emphasized the scars that lay there. The Joker in all his glory ._

_Rebelle threw herself back against the wall, her heart racing with fear . Fear which quickly morphed into anger . She had clung to this…this FREAK! She'd been so grateful, so happy . She felt ashamed for having thought he was someone , someone kind . Tears clung to her eyes ,all the hope she'd had …gone . _

" _OOOOH ,and you were so happy to see me " He pouted . He leaned in, his breath hot on her face . " I was so sure you miiiised me by now" his eyes twinkled and he laughed "OOOH hoo hoo "He was so close to her , she could see the flesh of his neck so close . Rebelle Decided , she wasn't getting stuck in the closet again ._

_She Lunged ,hands outstretched like claws and sunk her teeth into The Joker's neck. He didn't cry out .He was completely silent, his jaw set in anger . He just grabbed her by the hair and tried to pry her off . She clung ,trying to do as much damage as possible . She'd be damned if she'd go down without a fight._

" _NOOOW you've done it " he said ,sounding frustrated.. The lack of pain in his voice sent a shiver up her spine. Her eyes went wide , she knew she was in trouble. The Joker grabbed her hair and pulled her back then hit her full in the face . She lost her grip . She could taste blood._

_He stood up, pulling her with him . He held her up to his face " I respect that , I really do " He said matter of factly . He licked his lips ,running his tongue the length of his mouth then he tilted his head letting his eyes run over her ,appraisingly ." But uh … You gotta lee-earn " his voice deepened an octave " who's in charge here " He gave several jerky nods as he pursed his lips . He didn't look the slightest bit angry in spite of the blood trickling down his neck . That was the scariest thing of all._

_He held her there looking her over for a long time saying " Ya da ya da yada ….HMM hmmm mm mmmmm" in a sing songy voice under his breath . Finally he met her eyes . His eyes were coal black and empty , like the monster she knew he was . " Ya seee -uh , I really am doing this fer YOU" he said nodding " Ya think I got time to play games with some guuurly ?" He shook his head no , very slowly as if he were talking to a small child . " not that I don't UMMM , enjoy it " he said looking her over and biting his lower lip " Buuuut I got work to do , My .. Message hasn't been HEARD yet . Besides " he squinted at her " Batsy and me have a lot more Dancing to do " She started shaking , her head aching from him holding her hair ." If I want a gurly , I take one … then uh " he growled " get rid of it …. When it breaks"_

_He grabbed her face roughly " All I wanted from you was a little distraction ..from the JOYS of 'healthy living' . I thought you were a normal girl. Some singggger ' he said tilting his head side to side as if it were the silliest thing in the world " who was unlucky enough to get stuck in Arkham. Somebody I could play with while I pretended to be a good patient " he pulled her face close to his . Rebelle's heart pounded in her ears , would she get out of this ?"_

_but you were sooo much more than that ." he breathed seductively " you're a real freeeeak " she grimaced angrily and he shook her hard " you just haven't accepted it yet .. But don't worry . I'm going to HELP you " he pushed her to the ground pressing his body against hers . His weight pressing into her ,his lips against her cheek " Yer gonna be a real masterpiece .. OOOH HA ha HOOO ha ha " he stopped cold eyeing her face as he lay on top of her ,his mouth almost at hers " and we're gonna have so much fun getting you there" his tongue darted out touching her lips. She startled backwards and he growled " OOH hoo hoo … don't worry sweetie …yer gonna love me "_


	7. I'll set you free

**Ok people , **

**if you are offended by graphic sex and violence TURN BACK NOW!!**

**This Chapter involves scenes of torture .. Be WARNED!!**

**Rebelle is me .. .With all my personal insanities.**

**I'm exploring, and exposing ,a lot here .**

**I hope she is still someone you can relate to as a character .**

**Enjoy.**

The Joker left her there as quickly as he'd come. He just got up and slammed the door . She was locked in that closet again. How ? How long had she been there? A long time, longer than before ?Her mouth was dry ,her head ached and there was a lump in her throat . Was he teaching her a lesson? She wanted to be strong . She wished she could just die there, die of that terrible thirst …but the pain, she was just so thirsty.

'Just stab me' she thought ' let me die.. It can't be worse than this '

Again the images came, but this time the knife wielding clowns weren't alone . One moment she'd see them, garish faces poised to slice the flesh from her thigh ,the next she could feel him touch her . The way he had when he'd given her that sweet water, gently stroking her face as she clung to him. She longed for that ,for the water and for the touch .A wave of shame went over her . She despised herself for being so weak ,but she couldn't help it . She knew the game he played. Idealizing a captor was often the only way to survive .Knowing didn't change it though . One moment the knives and the next a touch as real as any she'd ever felt. She longed for it , against her will.

Creeeak, a beam of light shone in. Joy flooded her body, though she knew who it must be .

" Ya UH…ready to be a good girl ? Hmmm..fer teacher ?" She could see his frame silhouetted in the door . Head tilted, shoulders up ,a normal stance for him. She tried to speak but found nothing came so she nodded instead " goooood … THAT'S a good girl " He tittered a bit followed by a sing songy " da dum da dum da dum " He grabbed the back of her head and put the bottle to her mouth . She drank it all and was offered another , then another . " I uh .. I'm not quite the FOOL ya thought me HMMM?" he said eyeing her then laughing at his bad Joke " HOOO oooo hoo ". He stroked her as before , gently on the cheek and he encouraged her to cling to him . He kept singing " dum da dum da dum " as he stroked her .

The Joker wasn't been sweet, he wasn't showing a human side, he wasn't falling 'in love ' . Rebelle knew this .He was making himself her only way to survive . Offering affection if pleased and brutal torture if not . It was a recipe for 'Stockholm syndrome '

" I .. know ..what you're doing " Rebelle croaked between swallows " oh what's that ?" he said sounding actually curious "… Stockholm.. " was all she could get out He grabbed her face squeezing her lips into a pucker " ya want me to leave ya in here again ?" Rebelle was clutched by fear . She shook her head no and a wave of despair and shame came over her . No, knowing didn't help .

" goood cause I'd rather start PLAYing " there was a lilt in his voice and her shame deepened. She was SO Glad , SO glad to be getting out she'd play anything, anything he wanted.

He pushed her off of him and stood waving his hand impatiently " cooome on " he said. Rebelle tried to get up ,managing to push herself to her knees before collapsing again . He pouted , as best as his scars allowed ,and said " Ooo does daddy have to do it ?" with mock sympathy . Bending over he lifted her up carrying her out of the closet and to another door at the far end of a large open area that still looked like warehouse. Rebelle turned red with embarrassment . She felt so helpless being carried , and she hated feeling helpless . She hid her face in The Jokers chest as several goons looked on with crazy eyes and knowing smiles . They giggled at her as they went about the important business of 'Gooning '. This seemed to mostly include lounging on tattered couches, bragging about more and more unbelievable exploits and playing endless games of cards.

The Joker opened the door with a quick hand and tossed Rebelle onto a worn couch that sat at the far end of a small bedroom . It was furnished with a very ordinary double bed ,the couch and a dresser that looked like it was best thrown out . Another door was cracked open showing broken tile and a worn out shower head … at least there was a bathroom.

" you uh .. Sleep here ." he said casually going into the bathroom " HMMM mmmm DA dEEEE Da DUM " he sung as the water ran . She looked toward the unlocked door . Here were at least 15 men out there ,no way she was getting passed them. Who was she kidding ? She was too weak to walk never mind getting passed those goons . She looked around the room and the obvious question occurred to her ." I seep HERE ?' she was baffled … he took all the time to kidnap her ,start breaking her down and she was sleeping on the couch ? Just what kind of man WAS the Joker ?

The Joker returned with wet hair and fresh make up. He smirked knowingly seeing the confused look on her face . He raised his eyebrows and tilting his head saying" ya don't get to sleep in the BED until ya ask " she glared at him like he just said she was on fire . He Laughed uproariously like he'd just told his BEST joke ' OOOO hooo AAH ha ha heeee "then skipped over landing on the couch beside her . He leaned in almost nose to nose before adding " and uh.. You WILL ask…. Oooo you will " he shook a finger at her before getting up again and skipping out of the room.

He was gone for a long time ,but Rebelle didn't care . She had a comfortable couch and a bathroom with running water . She stretched out and promptly went to sleep ,refusing to think of the horrors she'd been through and what may be coming . For now it was simply a relief to have a comfortable place to sleep and enough to drink .She slept soundly and for a long time .It was possibly the best sleep of her life .

When she awoke she found The Joker standing over her. His head was down, he was glaring at her like a rabid dog ,his clothes spattered in blood ." Rebeeeeelle " he said . She went cold with fear . He cocked his head and licked his lips ,tracing his scars once again. A gesture she was starting to associate with coming violence. He crouched down ,leaning in." whyyyy are you called Rebelle ? That's not your naaaame , Hmmm… what's your name ?" His expression was that of a curious boy ,but there was something behind it . Something waiting ,hiding . Like an animal waiting to tear apart it's prey . " What's YOUR name ?" she asked , faking a confidence she didn't feel. " He grinned, she expected a laugh but he just grinned . " I'm asking the questions here " he lunged forward grabbing her face. She tried to pull away " don't LOOK away … look at me " he growled " _look at me " _He met her eyes " afraid of me ? HMM … am I that unpleasant TO LOOK AT ?" She shook her head , it was the truth . Scars didn't bother her , she had a few a hidden herself ." Nooo ? NO? these don't BOTHER you ?" she shook her head again " then why LOOK AWAY ?" he seemed to actually feel… ugly because of his scars " I'm afraid ..I'm afraid you'll…" she swallowed looking into his eyes , trying to seem unafraid even as she admitted to it " hurt me " . He let go of her smiling in the most pleasant way . " NO need to be afraid …" he said sweetly " I WILL " he growled before howling again with laughter ." OOOO hoooo HEEE HAHA HAHEEEE"

" Now … your name ?" she shook her head .It wasn't a secret ,he knew it already " Rebecca " she answered." ReBECCA "he said turning it on his tongue " REbecca " His eyes were on the ceiling as he turned her name in his mouth ". His head snapped back " Why call yourself Rebeeeelle?" She shook her head again shrugging " Rebelle is someone new . She's the me I want to be ." he raised an eyebrow " Oooo… what's wrong with Rebecca ?" she shrugged again " she's ..flawed. She's been hurt ..way too much. She's weak. She's a failure. Rebelled doesn't fail. She's…" she stopped herself then added " she's powerful " He leapt to his feet " OOOoo … rather like .. _The JOKER _? " he asked " NO!" she answered " I'm me… everyone knows who I am… It's just , Rebelle is a better me ."

He shook a finger at her giving her a sidelong glance " OOOh , only because you weren't BRAVE enough to cut your ties ..not because you don't wish you could " he said ' NO, I'm still Rebecca I .." he cut her off " then WHY refer to REBECCA as if she weren't YOU? Why insist people call you Rebeeeelle?" She fumed " I'm NOT…" he turned on his heel staring her down " not WHAT ? Craaazy ? A FREAK? LIKE ME ?" He Growled every word ,clipping every syllable . She'd screwed up, bad …or had she done just what he wanted her too ? "ANSWER ME!" he roared she winced " I don't know " He danced over to her " you don't KNOW ? "He sang "YOU DON'T know ?" with that he slapped her across the face knocking her onto her side " Let's try again " he said grabbing her hair . He pulled her up dragging her along with him then shoved her down onto the bed . Rebelle's eyes opened wide " I thought you said I wouldn't be in your bed until.. " he broke in " I said you wouldn't SLEEP in my bed until you asked . I didn't say you wouldn't visit " Rebelle's heart was pounding in her ears , she was sweating bullets . She couldn't take it . She couldn't be violated , not again . She threw her arms up But the Joker just grabbed them forcing them away from her face . He pulled out a switchblade . The CHING of it slipping from it's sheath rang in her ears . He held her hands as he cut away the top of the nurses uniform she'd escaped in . She lowered her eyes , embarrassed at being so exposed .

Everything seemed so surreal for a moment . She looked at him, his was face was smeared with his trademark clown make up and he was dressed in that signature purple suit and green vest .He was a far cry from the weasely scarred up punk who teased her at the asylum. He'd been frightening there ,mostly because of his reputation ,but now…now he was a demon incarnate . He was the face from the news, cackling while he threatened the city. He was the Voice saying ' kill Coleman Reese in 60 minutes or I blow up a hospital'. He wasn't the little punk she'd come to see him as . He was a demon with fire in his eyes…and she'd attracted his attention. How stupid and unlucky could she be ?

At the same time He was a celebrity . Someone people admired , secretly , for his desire to destroy everything society held dear. For that incredible freedom his apparent insanity brought . She'd admired him, wished she could blow up the world and free all the people who enslaved themselves to dogmas their mommies taught them and roles they wished they didn't have to play . That was until she me him., until the authorities accused her of the same kind of insanity , until he had her on his bed a knife poised above her .

The Joker twisted his mouth in apparent concentration as he traced the knife along her breasts. He smiled at the perfect rings topping off her pale double Ds ." Ya like pain…that's good ". SHe was shaking as he continued to trace the knife around her breasts and along her torso. Could she kick him in the nuts ? Could she grab the knife ? Finally she said" what do you WANT from me ?" he didn't look up saying " I want you to accept who ya really are " she blinked " fine I accept it …I'm just like you " she said in an almost sarcastic monotone. He looked at her " That's a good start but now ya gotta _believe _it " He cut into her nipple until blood flowed . Rebelle let out a cry of shock and pain . He leaned in and lapped up a drop of the blood with his tongue . Rebelle's eyes grew glassy ,everything was suddenly far away . " OOOH no ya don't " he said " No, no, no …. stay with me "

He sat quickly on the bed and put her head in his lap. " No need to get like that hun … you said what I wanted to hear . " He smirked as he cradled her head "It's a good first step…… even if you were lying through your teeth " He stroked her hair and began to Hum again " HMM mmm MMM" Finally lying beside her and holding her in his arms .

" it's ok.. I'm not ALL bad." he said .Rebelle still felt so far away ." I'm only doing this fer YOU .. It's only through pain we find out who we really are ." he said " I had one very bad day once " he smiled and gesturing to his scars " It made me great ,now I know you've had a few ,BOY do I " he said rolling his eyes obviously thinking of their group therapy sessions " but you aren't quite there yet . I see potential though " he said with several jerky nods " I just know you got it in ya … I can SEE it " she managed to shake her head no " Now, now don't be modest you did quite a number on that guard .. HOOO hoo hoo AAHH ha ha heeeee" He laughed as he clutched her close ."you'll see ,I'll set you FREE" he growled excitedly.

He ran one hand slowly down the length of her body humming all the while . She was just another project for him .Something to remake in his own image ,but It was so nice to be held after all the pain . It was so nice . " ya wanna go back to the couch to sleep ? " she shook her head no. " what's that ?" he asked mockingly ." ya wanna..umm.. Stay here ?" she nodded " say it " he breathed ." I…want to stay "she said shamefully ,nuzzling close to him. This monster , she hated him but he was all there was . He was the only one there who would comfort or stop the pain …and it was soooo nice . She felt safe with him holding her … in spite of the fear and hate that clutched at her heart .' Stockholm syndrome' she thought . " Hmmmm okaaaay …" he said resting his lips on her forehead " I told ya you'd ask " She could feel him grin . Rebelle fell asleep with him holding her . A long ,dreamless , perfect sleep. Now this was the best sleep of her life.

**OK guys, sex will probably be in the next Chapter , the one after at the latest .**


	8. Freedom

**I'm Sorry I haven't written in awhile**

**I'm a singer/songwriter and I've had to put more time into that, sadly for the Joker.**

**Still I write music and I dream of Chaos … How I love Chaos.**

**I will try to update as often as possible .**

**once more , Rebelle is me . I sing and perform as is described .**

**If you like my Story(which quickly becoming a book , LMAO) Please review!**

'Asleeeeep' The Joker thought looking Rebelle up and down. Appraising her like a piece of meat . Like a doll he just might break .His hair hung wildly in his make up smeared face and his eyes held a predatory glare .Rebelle lay passed out with her nurses smock cut up the front , her pierced nipples in plain view while the rest of her curves remained hidden . Her hair lay in a mass of red tangles around her innocent looking face . How quickly that innocent face turned hard and strong when the need arose.

Blood was crusted on Rebelle's nipple " heee hooo heeee " The Joker giggled .'Not broken yet ?' he thought hopefully ' no ,no still too much fun to be had , to much FUN ' his finger grazed her bloody nipple ' make her fight ,what fun is she if she won't fight ?'His eyes rolled back and he smiled , an honest smile full of hope .There were good times ahead. Between her and his pal Batsy , nothing but good times.

'The BATman ' his body tensed at the thought ' too much to do, so much to do' he jumped to his feet stalking toward the door before stopping and spinning on his heel ' gotta-uh ,gotta think of a new gammme ' The Batman was the best at playing games . No one was as clever or would go to the lengths Batsy would . 'OH yes, Batsy is quite a guy' he thought with a rye grin . Not just ANY game though , oh no , it had to have a _message _. his head snapped back toward Rebelle 'how can I use her ?How can I turn her on herself and use her to get to Batsy ??… Gotta THINK' He pressed his fingers to his temples and stood perfectly still for several minutes . Finally he spun once again on his heel and stalked back toward the door slamming it behind him.

" Peter, we have a serious problem we need to discuss…. Aw, jeez. This isn't another one of those interventions, is it?" Several Goons giggled at the cartoon blaring in the main room . The Joker snatched the remote from a nameless goon and switched it to news. He began to rock back and forth and a grin spread across his face . Things were just as they should be. Scenes of Arkham Burning , patients filing out and nurses describing the sound of the bomb as it went off . It had been all over the news for days along with stock footage of him laughing shown over and over again . The Headline " The Joker is LOOSE!" was plastered everywhere. He looked around at his men " FEEL the- uh … LOVE? " he raised his eyebrows at them "OOO HEEEE hoo hoo hoo "He cackled ,the goons looked at each other before joining in . They all laughed like crazy men, because they were. Good times , good times .

The TV Flashed , a young reporter stood in front of a Gotham Nightclub . The Joker frowned , it was _TOM _from Fox news in front of the same nightclub he had been the night they picked up Rebelle .

Tom "I'm standing here in front of _The Metro _ a Gotham City club where such notables as the Smashing Pumpkins , The White Stripes and Liz Phair got their start. "

Tom frowned ,becoming serious as he said

" It's also the last club Rebelle Jacobs played "

He cleared his throat adding

"For those of you who are unfamiliar with her the footage we show next may be disturbing ."

The screen flashed to Rebelle on the Metro stage . The stage had a circle 9 feet in diameter marked by rope and 4 large candles at it's points. It was a magick circle ,the kind you'd find in an old grimiore. Chanting filled the air as Rebelle stood in candle light . Slowly the lights came up and she started to sing . She stood belting passionately in a red lolita style dress , the same one she was brought to Arkham in ,and a pair of gothic _demonia _boots. A knife was strapped to one thigh ,a toy gun to the other and a pair of devil horns poked out of masses of red hair . As she sang a change seemed to come over her . Rebelle's eyes were wild , her face changed ,her voice became stronger . She was different , yet the same . She began to move around the stage singing like a wild woman . It looked as if she'd been possessed by a demon or a god. Like a voodoo priestess channeling a Loa .It was both beautiful and frightening ,and the things she said …

"Tear down the walls

Let it all fall

Stand up for yourself

Think as you will

Do as you will

Be your dream self"

And

"If they're in your way

Make them all pay

Don't let them stop you

Living your life

Its only right

Do what drives you"

Everything she sang was about Freedom and conquering those who would take that freedom.

Though she sang about Loving who you wished , Being the person you dream of being and taking risks the underlying message was the same . Destroy anyone who took your freedom.

The Joker stared a moment, eyes wide ,the corners of his mouth twitching before " HA HAA haaaa HOOO heeee hoo HEE " He took several deep breaths before clutching his sides and letting out a" HEEE hoooo HA ha ha HEE he heee HOOO oh " He jerked his head from side to side giggling uncontrollably before he threw himself back on the couch , arms outstretched ,exhausted ." I LIKE IT!!" he shouted .

He shook his finger at the TV giving it a sidelong glance " yooooou didn't have me fooled , NOT.FOR.ONE.SECOND."he clipped every word " OHHH I knew you were crazy but " he glared at the image on the screen , his voice lowered to growl " I had no IDEEEEEEA" he said shaking his head like a wild dog

"freeeeedom" He smirked "I LIKE it ,I like it , I LIKE IT !" He jumped to feet pacing, speaking aloud though not really to the goons . Just running through the ideas that came like lightning into his brain." I'm all about Frrreeeedom " he growled to himself " All of your things, all the people who SAY they love you … they OWN you . They hold you back . Keep you from being who you were meant to be "He eyed his goons and grinned gesturing to his own made up face " they keep you from being GREAT" He said titling his head to one side." It's only when you lose EVERYTHING that you're truly FREE." He Nodded jerkily and turned in a flash to face his men " and I'll take everything from Gotham " he smiled sweetly " I'll take their loved ones ,all the THINGS they think they need … I'll take the illusion of safety " The men stared and after a moment began to giggle " THEN they'll be free …. like meeeeee"

The screen flashed back to Tom " We reported some months ago Rebelle was to be put in Arkham after she committed a violent assault . This was in large part due to the theatrics we've shown here. It has now come to our attention that she may in fact have escaped Arkham with the terrorist known as The Joker ."

The screen flashed to Arkham Asylum . A middle aged female reporter stood next to a young male nurse

" Hello, I'm Karen Wilder with Fox news . I'm here with John Green who is a nurse here at Arkham . John , The authorities seem to be unclear on Rebelle's role in all this . Some are saying That she became enamored with the Joker after meeting him here at the asylum . Several people in charge seem to think they planned this escape together . What's your take on it ?" John frowned and looked nervously at the camera " I don't think so, he bugged her all the time . From what I saw she tried to stay away from him "

Suddenly Karen put her hand to her ear and began to nod " we have some new information, It seems Rebelle may have been involved in the murder of a guard . There's no confirmation yet ..but we should have something for you at the top of the hour ……."

All of a sudden The Joker threw the remote to the closet goon and headed back toward the bedroom.He began mumbling to himself "… gotta-uh..gotta get her REAdy… I wanna see the deeemon ' he mumbled rummaging through his pockets " I-uh… wanna -uh" he said pulling out a switchblade " Play-uh "


	9. The SEX scene!

_**I'm very sorry it took so long to write .**_

_**This is a VERY long chapter , I hope that makes up for it .**_

_**I've been SO busy.**_

_**I'm researching a book, recording music , co -writing more music and working at Universal studios Halloween horror night …PHEW!**_

_**I'll try to update as often as I can.**_

_**if you like my story let me know .. I'll be far more motivated if I know you're enjoying it.**_

_Fingers clutched tight around Rebelle's throat. Cold steel stroked her cheek like a lovers kiss ._

" _wakey wakey " a voice whined . Long moments passed before a throaty growl " HmmmmRRRRRUH…Ya gonna uh JOIN me ?" Then a slap , knife in hand , that just missed cutting her face wide open. Rebelle's eyes flew open and were met by 2 pools of twinkling blackness. " thaaat's better … now, down to BUS-I-NESS" . The Joker smiled and twisted his head giving her a sidelong glance._

" _no more gaaaames-UH " His tongue flicked out ,inches from her face " I'm gonna see what's inSIDE you" He leaned in ,his breath on her face" one way or UH.. The OTHER "_

_Rebelle stared disoriented at the Joker. She'd just fallen asleep in his arms … now he was clutching her throat. One minute she was safe , the next she wasn't .The Joker smiled and shoved her onto her back , careful to keep his hand clutched around her throat. Rebelle was lost, unable to fathom him or what he might do .She went limp, her face cold .The knife twisted in the Jokers hand and he gave her a tilted grin . He leaned onto her throat . Rebelle's eyes widened in surprise ,her hands flew up to claw at him …but he just laughed " OOOO heee HA ha ha HOO hee " Her body flayed , her fingers dug into him tearing at his hands unsuccessfully .Blood showed from every scrape of her nails. She reached for his neck. She stretched out , gasping for air, but he smiled , just out of reach . Finally Her face twisted into a grimace and she raked her fingers down his chest, tearing his shirt and drawing blood. The Joker threw his head back " ohhhhh ya " he moaned. "Hoo hooo hmmm". He released his grip and Rebelle drew a breath that seemed to fill her entire body . The knife flew to her throat " I can-uh.. Take that pretty voice away any-time … remember that " Rebelle sneered " hmmm? What's that ?" he said . Rebelle was silent ,her eyes turned away " I thought so " he slapped her " just so ya remember who's in ..charge-UH "_

" _I really looooved yer -UH ..show " The Joker said letting his knife spiral casually around her bare breasts. Nipple to armpit in circles and back again. " Yer really … POWERFUL onstage " his head shot up . His eyes bored into her " That's the Rebeeeeeelle I wanna see .. The Rebelle that lurks Inside " He leaned in , staring at her like a science experiment . " remember groups ? Those were fun huh ?" Rebelle looked at him ,her brow twisted in confusion " we learned a lot-UH ..about each other , Didn't we ?"_

_He stared as if expecting her to answer " Well " he said looking up and tilting his head from side to side " __I_ learned a lot … you got to hear such NICE stories though " He grinned " Heee hoo hee HA ha hee" he leaned in serious once again " I learned a lot about you .. What makes you tick " His hand cupped her left breast , his thumb caressing her nipple. Rebelle's eyes widened again , her body froze ."All the naughty things those bad men did to you " he leaned in and breathed into her ear " I know what makes you tick " her head shook almost imperceptibly " Ooooh yes , I know how you LONG for a strong DADDY " he growled " OOO hoohoo HEEE eee hee ha ha ha hmm hmm hmmmmmm" his lips pursed as is trying to stop himself from laughing " Oooo yer gonna love this "his tongue darted out and before she knew what was happening he was licking the side of her face .She winced at the slobbery wetness and he whispered " I'll get my demon " 

Rebelle's heart was pounding .She knew what he meant .All those groups, all those times she'd said…Things. She'd told every dirty thing that had happened to her . Every time she was beaten, every time she was ignored… every time she was raped. It was a mistake , and now she'd pay for it.

A grin plastered across the Jokers face and he tittered slightly " hee hee hee, hmm hmm hmmm"

as he clumsily tore the ruined shirt from his body. Rebelle's eyes darted toward the door, could she make it ? Even if she did what about the goons outside ? A dark fear began to grow in her heart. She couldn't see a way out . She couldn't fight him, not and live, and if she did wiggle away there were 15 or more men waiting to stop her once she was out the door . Oh and what THEN? She'd be lucky If he let her live … if you considered the things he might do lucky. 

She looked up, the Joker was shirtless now and straddling her. His eyes boring into her soul." just uh.. Be a GOOD little girl.. Fer … DADDY " he said grinning . That was just what they'd said when they raped her . It was what she heard in her mind every day . The voice that haunted her 'be a good girl' and ' I'm your Daddy now ' those words made her cold inside . " Remmmmenber .. I'm only doing this fer YOU " he raised his eyebrows poignantly and grinned.

Once again she was helpless .Once again someone promised to guide her if only… if only she obeyed. 

The Joker was stroking her now slowly ." tell me yer like me " he whispered " I wanna hear you say it "

Her mouth opened but she couldn't make a sound "that's ok, you just need more encouragement-uh " he said licking his lips . Her clothes were in a pile on the floor before she knew what was happening. He was exploring her body , knife in hand ,the cool steel caressing the length of her. " hmmm, yer gonna be sooo much fun to breeeeak" 

He stared her down, grinning insanely .Was this really happening ? His smeared clown face and greasy hair looming over her , the knife caressing her body . This couldn't be real, it just couldn't .He leaned in and sunk his teeth into her shoulder .Rebelle screamed as he tore her flesh. She kicked and clawed his back trying to hurt him as much as he hurt her . His response was to moan with pleasure ' yaaaaa , oh YA" and plant a bloody kiss on her forehead . " oh ya , that's a start! There's hope for the little lady yet! " He shook his head like a wild dog "HA ha ha Ooo hoo hoo"

Tears stood in Rebelle's eyes even as she grimaced with anger . " I'll never give in.. "she whispered "OOoo yes you will" The Joker growled ,his knife flying to her throat " and before you do you'll entertain meeeeee " He propped himself up and glared at her ,licking his scars as did when he got excited " don't uh .. Worry , I'll be gentle .. Fer NOW . I want you to enjoy it. .. HEEE hooo ha ha hee " he laughed " I want to you to HATE yourself for enjoying it … like you hate yourself for clinging to me" he nodded at her , pouting like a small boy " or have you forgotten how you clung to me , HMMM? Have you forgotten so SOON?"

He didn't give her time to answer , instead he bit into her neck .This time more gently . He stroked her body with still gloved fingers sending chills throughout her form. His tongue licking the bloody wound he created as he squeezed her DD's until the hurt . Rebelle was in a daze, she'd fooled herself into thinking this moment wouldn't come. That he was focused only on pain … but this WAS pain. He knew it , she knew it . He was twisting her into the form he desired . A dolly that would reflect his own insanity .. Or GREATNESS as he called it . It was a cruel narcissism that drove him. It just so happened rape was a tool most suited to her . He could use it to transform Rebelle very effectively .. Deep down she knew she couldn't' resist , but she owed it to herself to try .

Rebelle was staring blankly into space. She felt empty , lost . The Joker bit into her nipples one at a time as if he were trying to bite them off . Rebelle arched her back and cried out . She was jolted back into reality. Her Body was a combination of pleasure and pain. His touch made her tingle , the warmth of his body made her ache . She looked at him, so intent on her curvy body . He was powerful, he was free . Would it be so bad ? To be Free as he was ? No, mustn't think that ,mustn't.

The Joker pushed himself up ,grabbing her face in his hands . Rebelle Tried to look away but he held her tight and scowled " remember " he said , sounding saner than she'd ever heard him " I'm doing this for you " his face softened " So you can be great ..like me " he smiled at that .Pain shot through her body as he shoved his cock inside her. She moaned at first with the pain , then with the pleasure " oOOo yaaaaa " the Joker breathed . He held still for a second . Eyes closed, biting his bottom lip before he began pumping hard and fast .Delicious warmth worked its way from her pussy to the tips of her fingers and toes. Filling her body , making it tingle. He was so beautiful. His smeared makeup and lean body moving above her . His eyes were closed and his head tilted licking his lips in pleasure . He was like a wild animal , beautiful and deadly.

She was staring at him, slack jawed .He was like a god in that moment , wild and powerful. He was the Anarchist she'd admired secretly in those long ago days before Arkham. Waves of pleasure pulsed through her , she found herself meeting his thrusts with her own. Clawing at him, digging her nails in until he moaned " ooooh ya ,mooore " His eyes shot open and he grabbed her face in both hands " tell me you want me " he said twisting his head slyly as he thrust " Hmmm , tell me ..or I'll stop " with this he slowed until he was barely thrusting . Hunger filled Rebelle ,she wanted more . She didn't want to admit it , but she wanted more ." I.. I" she stammered " I'll stop " the Joker said and with that he did . He held perfectly still inside her ." Tell me " Rebelle looked away ashamed " I want you " she whispered . He smiled and threw his head back Laughing this time a deep guttural laugh" OOoh Hmm hmmmm hmmm " He thrust once again harder and faster than before . Rebelle moaned with pleasure . His every move filled her so completely . She wrapped her legs around him as waves of pleasure pulsed through her .Her nails dug into him, drawing blood once again . He grunted and squeezed his eyes shut in apparent ecstasy .

The Joker leaned in again whispering "not so bad .. Huh ?" she could hear him smile, proud of himself " 

Seee -uh .. I GET what I want. That's not so bad.. Is it ?" he asked mock pouting .He tweaked her nipples grazing the left one with his knife . Her nipples were on fire with pleasure . She tried to close her eyes and focus on that pleasure . The Joker smacked her lightly with his knife hand " IS it ? " he growled. Rebelle shook herself back to awareness . She didn't want to answer .He frowned and slowed his pace. Was he angry ? Fear filled Rebelle , fear and desire " N.. no , that's not so bad "she answered . The Joker smiled smugly " No " he said " it's NOT" he thrust slow and deep. Rebelle moaned and arched her back clutching at him in ecstasy " You can get what you want toooo " he whispered " as soon as you let go of all these Rules-uh " he said shaking his head wildly. Rebelle let her hands move down his back . He was lean and sinewy all over. He felt so good to her touch ." you can be freee .. Free as you say you are " he said into her ear " just let go .. Be who you are onstage ALL the time . Just let yourself be REBELLE" With that he lifted her hips and thrust hitting her juuust right. Her Body twitched and waves of orgasmic ecstasy flowed through her " oh Yeeeees " she moaned . The Joker dug his knife into her left breast carving a J as she came . The pain was as exquisite as the pleasure . With that he let himself go , filling her as he moaned. Blood dripped from her breast . She found herself looking at him as he bit his lip in passion . ' what have I done ' she thought ' what did I SAY ?' she was ashamed . She'd done things , said things she said she wouldn't , but it was so good ,It felt so good. He'd hit her where she lived , repeating abuse that put her back in childhood once gain. She wanted to be good .. But she wanted to be his . To be whatever he wanted her to be … could she ever go back ? Back to the nice girl, to the mother she was before ?

**I'm not sure how good I am at writing sex scenes .. I hope it was ok.**

**More ACTION to come!**


End file.
